Forbidden love
by Crazylittlemonster
Summary: A forbidden love affair and dramatic tale of the relationship between a Nazi commander and a Jewish boy in the ww2 time frame. OOC characters. Collab work. Rp between best friend and I turned to story format.
1. Chapter 1

Elfren and his father were being loaded up into one truck. They'd just been both torn from his mother, who was sent to another vehicle to be tranfered somewhere else. As they were pulled apart his father began fightning against the Nazi's, crying out .

"_Why are you doing this? Why are we being serperated?" _

Efren watched in horror as they began to beat his father's ever frail body. Adrenaline started to pound through his veins as he tore himself between the Nazis' blows and his father, offering himself as a shield.

The small group of SS troups were under Sergent General Gersteins comand. The general himself off to the side chit chatting between a . who was also under his command. The SS troups were orderd to round and load up the jews, nothing more nothing less. But it seems even thoese comands were too much for the teenage soldiers. Even from his spot, Kurt could hear the cries of pain from the boy and his father as the cried out from the ground where they were being strikin with batons.

Other jews preloaded in trucks biting their tounges to save their own skins. Snarling at the terrible form of beating Kurt turned quickly, his jacket sitting on his shoulders alone, badges and medals making the jacket even more dashing. His red eyes glowing under the black brim of his hat. His leather knee high boots clashign agisnt the littlerd stone road.

_"Halt. What is the meaning of this?"_

He demanded his voice ringing out smooth yet horrible all at once, the known 'homosexuals' that were rounded up in the same truch trembling in lust for the general. He was tall and his hair was the shade of a reapers cloak, his red unseen eyes striking throught any heart. He was the perfect vision of a promised savior.

His eyes now looking down on the seeming midget soldeirs who stumbled over themselves. _'SIR! We we're showing these scum just how low to the dirt they are!'_ The tallest of the teenagers called, proudly. But just as the words left his mouth the gloved hand came fast across the boys face. Kurts head tilting back to look down apon the boy.

"_Take a walk boy, come back to me when you have respect for the dirt god has grased to place under our feet." _

He spoke emotionly as the boy nodded and stumbled away, the others backing down heads low. Glancing at the bloody boy and his father Kurt scoffed a sneer, clearly visable to the soldiers, which put him right back in their hearts as favorite comander. "Names?" He asled clamly and smoothly again to the boy.

Slowly he stood back up on his feet, helping his father to his and holding him up by his arms. He was careful to keep his eyes down to the ground, and restraining himself from wincing at the pain that he felt over his body.

_"Efren Paltel. And this is my father, Orric Paltel." _

He bit his bottom lip slightly, pulling it unto his lips, a bad habbit of his when he was nervous or worried. His clothes, once fine articles, were now torn at the ends and dirt smeared, like his hair and skin. His face, pale and smooth, was darkened and dulled by the dirt smeared into his pores. He had a cut now over his eyebrow where he'd been beaten serverly hard, and his hair, a dirty blonde shade, looked dusty and unkept now.

He wasn't the most dashing, but he was charming and adorable to some of the girls that had lived nearby. His eyes were even more so dulled now then before, thanks to the things he'd seen in the past days.

Kurts nose then twiched at the smell, being a german owned bakery was less then a block away. Reajusting his stance once they stood the black locked man placed a hand on his hip, the other holding the handle of his blade. He still stood taller over the boy, his father was closer to Kurts height but from the beating now hunched over slightly. His head bobbed a bit, nodding to the short uniformed lt. he was speaking to prior, who now started flipping throught papers on his clipboard.

' sir, his wife was already detained. Efren Paltel, under 20 sir.' The man stutterd, after he was done reading off the short infor and almost life story of Efrens fathers life and practice. Turning back towards the jews he smiled softly, flashing his ultra white teeth.

_"My apoligizes , But I'm affraid you'll still have to listen to us for now. I asure you your wife will be fine, and returned to your side once your reregestired at your new home."_

He coed softly letting his hands guide towards the truck, the other still on his blade. His red eyes now seen and filled with hallowness and blank emotions.

Efren swalled the lump in his throat and nodded as his father did.

_"Thank you sir." _

He mumbled in a hurt tone, his body aching worse then his son's. Efren helped his father over to the truck, carefully helping him climb in before following behind. As he climbed in Efren cast a glance over his shoulder, daring to take a look of the officer who helped them, just to remember his face.

He didn't understand why he had the impulse, and thought it very foolish, but he felt he just had to see his face. He didn't see any harm in it, and as his blue hues saw the firy red of the soldier's, they went wide in awe.

Watching the boy load his father and himself Kurt closed his eyes breifly, thinking of his own father, and how he wished to even get a chance to help him again. Shaking his mind clear, he gave the truck load of jews a false smile, freehand held to the side towards a large bulky man in a butchers dressing.

_"This man here, wil be kind enough to drive you all to your new homes." _

And with the false smile and nod the man moved towards the front of the truck, as the hatch was lifted and the curtins drawn. But before they closed Kurt looked right at the boyys face, eyes slightly going wide and focusing attetion, captivated by the boys eyes. But as he went to speak the truck roared to life and the curtins closed completly.

He froze, his body numb from the moment their eyes met. He was still gapping at the now closed curtains as the truck began to move, and it took the shaking of his father to wake him from it. _"Son?" _

He asked, his voice weak from the beatings. Efren turned to him and smiled some, shaking his head and taking his father's hand in his.

_"I'm fine father." _

The man gave his son a worried look but let it go, leaning back against the truck's uncomfortable support and closing his eyes. Efren watched as his father managed to slip into a shallow sleep. All around him sons and fathers were sitting either alone or with their kin, and all around him people remained quite other then hushed whispers of enccouragement to the one's that showed clear signs of fear. Again Efren gulped the lump in his throat.

He tried to lean back and rest against his father, hoping to drift away from this nightmare, if only for alittle while. Soon they'd arrive at the camp site, and Efren found himself being shoved into a line with his father and being marched into the camp's first area house. In there they were stripped of their clothing and given what look liked striped pajamas, theirs with a golden star of David sewed on.

He did as he was instructed and slipped on the clothes given to him, helping his father do the same when he encountered painful resistance. Then they were all marched off to what would be their bunks, tight fitted couters that smelled horrible and made Efren cringed as he entered.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasent long after that Kurt was riding his bike, his jacket now buttoned around his muscular torso goggles over his eys and hat tucked in a bike saddle bag. His face was pain written but hopefully and more cheerful then most had seen. As it was the 2nd sunday of the month, meaning his brothers day off and their bonding vistation day.

Soon he coasted into his brohters estate. Quickly un mounting and cutting the engine to embrace a taller more sterin looking man.

_"Brother!"_

He called ahppily a true smile on his face, even with the pain he had to bare knowing the truth. Tossing his goggles onto the bikes handle Kurts red eyes shined. Now released from his brothers hug he reached in his sadle bag, pulling out a bottle of wine and his hat, which he firmly placed on his head with a salute and the wine in one hand he mocking adressed his brother.

_"Sir, I bring you the finest __wine__ our motherland provided for such charming gentlemen as us."_

He laughed when his brother snickerd. Soon entering the house to talk about his new placement.

Efren shared a bunk with his father, which was roomy compared to how others slept in their camp. The first day in the grounds had revived their worst fears. This was no leasuire camp as they were to believe. His mother would not be joining them. This was a hell for them, were they were forced to work and labor until some fell to their knees, unable to stand anymore.

Those who didn't work were beat, those who didn't work fast enough were beat, and those who fought back, they were never seen again. Efren worked everyday like all the others. He'd learn to keep his head down, do as he was told, do not speak unless ordered to, and do whatever the soldiers shouted to do. His father had been taken from him a few days within their time at the camp. They were told they were being taken to a place were the useless one's go, leaving only Efren and other younger, healthy men to slave out labor here.

He'd cried at first, all the time. But he quickly learned to not make a sound while doing it. So he worked in the fields like all the others, the painful jobs would soon make him forget his father.

_"He's in a better place now, were he does small work and doesn't get hurt as much." _

He told himself. Not to long after his father was moved the soldiers began to get restless, and would find escues to beat the workers. Efren was one of those targetted. One day while he was moving equipment from the fields back to the bunkers a solider shoved him into a wall and scoffed at him.

_"Lazying off, Jew?" _Efren held his toungue and quickly shook his head, lowering it and slightly holding up his arms in defense over it. _"Fightning back boy? Heh, I'll show you Jew."_ The soldier began to beat him again, shoving him repeatedly into the wall by the collar of his uniform and punching him in his delicate face.

It had been over dinner that Hava spoke to Kurt about a smaller labor feild camp, mainly vegtables and livestock. Only about 500 jews. Kurt had thought about it all night and in the moring shook his brothers hand in agreement. Soon dressed in his flashed out jacket that almsot touched the ground, boots shined, and cap on perfectly straight Kurt left his brothers house, ariving in truck to the camp.

A boring fat man lead him around the small camp, pointing out features he seemed to be proud off, smiling at the boy beign beaten. But Kurt stoped there, rage ripping thought him, stomping over he easily ripped the soldier off throwing him into the dirt.

_"Get your gruby hands off this boy." _

He snarled scarying the trops that were walkig with him, and the SS boy who was beating Efren. Cloudy redeyes filled with anger turned to the crouched boy, softening when the dull blue eyes meet his red, even at a tall 6'4" compared to the boys5'6" Kurt felt small, like a gust of wind could break him.

But like magic the wind picked up, casueing the blonde hair to shift silently and black locks flew in the red eyes view, the cacket tail blowing in the breeze sideways as he faced the boy.

_"...you.."_

He barely had begun to speak as the fat man chimed up. _"LAZY JEW, Bow to the general!" _he snarled, sounding like a squealing pig. Twiching angerly Kurt snadded in the mans face.

_"I will NOT tolarate any disrespect to anything large or small in my pressence. I'll show myself around, lt. Return to your desk." _

He orderd startling the men but they listened leaving the general and the jew alone.

Efren slowly lifted his eyes up, but cast them down again against the sight of the towering dark figure, a chill running through his body in his presence. Slowly he stood up to his feet, leaning against the building's wall behind him for support.

_"Th-thank you, sir..." _

He said in a shaky voice, scared to raise it higher then a hushed whisper that seemed to be carried off by the wind. He fought against the pain in his body and used the wall's support to move along, picking up the tools he'd dropped for farming with one arm and using the other to glide along the wall's splintery surface.

He didn't want to linger and encur the rath of the man infront of him. He'd gotten goose bumps seeing him shouting at his fellow Nazis, his lord only knew how he'd treat a jew. A few tools dropped from his grasp and he sturggled to kneel down and pick them up again, a slight limp in his walk as he favored one leg over the other that had suffered a swift kick to something sensative.

Seeing the boys short weak movments the generals eyes softened. And as soon as all were away he leaned over and picked up the last tool, crouching on his knees before the boy. red ryrd filled with sympthy. His black locks standing in place sheilding his eyes partly.

_"Your him, arent you boy?" _

Efren looked up in surprise, but quickly hung his head, hoping his shorter cut choppy bangs would hide the wide scared look in his eyes.

_"I'm no one..."_

He said quitely, slowly reaching out witha timid hand for the tool. Quickly he lightly snatched it out of the soldier's hands as if it was light as air and slowly rose again, keeping a bent posture to show respect and obediance.

Standing up shortly after the boy he smiled softly, sadly relizing he'd have to use his atthourty_. _

_"Look at me, boy."_

Efren flinched up some, his body shaking rapidly under his baggy workers uniform, which he thanked would hide the greater majoirty of it. Ever so slightly he lifted his head up to look straight on, at his full height he was staring into the soldier's collar bones. Dull blue eyes seemed to unfocus and widen more so, taking in everything within his view. But he forced himself not to look any higher, not into his eyes. You were never to look them in the eye.

Sighing Kurt lifted his hand slowely, Eyes soft_. "Must I always save you from a beating, Efren..."_ he spoke softly and gently ruffling the boys hair. "_You look pathaic, from when we first meet 3 months ago." _He laughed eyes brightening.

Efren froze up, his limbs jointing up as he could no longer resist, and raised his eyes to meet those of the soldier's, confusion eatched across his soft features. "H-how? How do you know me?" He asked timmidly, startled by the man.

Smiling Kurt steped back. "You don't remember me?" his smile faded down, but his hand now lifted the chin of the boy with his gloved fingers. "Thats not really something I'd like to hear fromt he lips of a boy whom I've saved twice."

Efren bit his lip and tried to tear his eyes away from the man, a feeling surging around inside his stomach as he felt the leather glove touch his skin, feeling the warmth of the soldier's touch under it. "I...I remember you. You protected me and my father when we were being moved." He kept his voice low, but was able to maintain it steadily.

Grining slyly with a evil smirk in his eyes Kurt noded. "I'm glad you remember, and the old man? He's a Dr, right? I'm sure he was transferd to the infirmy for his skills. " The glove pulled away long enough to wave over a younger jew, which he orded to take the tools and go, leaving Efrens hands empty.

Efren looked after the other, realizing now that he was left alone with this man, and doing nothing. He wasn't used to that, so he stood, shifting slightly on his aching feet and fiddling with his hands. "I hope so." He said under his breath, hoping his father was ok. His eyes began to glance about, for once hoping to find another life form near. Being in the presence of such a tall, shadowing

figure made him uneasy to say the least.

Catching onto the boys uneasyness he shighed, his heart and other aeras acting up. But restraining himself he smirked at his thoughts. ' I'll gain his trust and give him what he could never gain any other way, then hold it above him tillhe begs gor me.' Turing to a sterin father like face he grinned. "Well, I'll see to look into that, "

(that reply wwas sshit, I was distracted by a movie)

Feeling a tug at his gut the boy looked up, a smile daring the corners of his lips. "Really? Thank you, thank you." He said, lowering his head and letting the smile come, careful to keep it hidden until he could relax his face again and look back up.

Grining at the boys edgerness, Kurts hands went to rest on his hips. "Well, during my heroic saving, I sent my tour away. so if need to, I will, but I'd rather not order you to show me around." He smiled, looking down at the boy.

This caused Efren to quite himself again as he cast his eyes to the side. "I wouldn't know what to show you, sir. I'm only permitted to the fields and my barracks." He said down to his feet. "I'm sorry I can not be of more use to you, sir."

Frowning at the treatment these jews must have went throught he scoffed, scraping his boot and dirtying the toe of it. He was all for the higher race, but he wasent to fond of beating them. If they must die, kill them fast and painlessly, but no beatings. But he had no room to talk. Himself and his brother sat and watched as their father was tourtured until he bled to death, without lifting a finger.

Rather they smiled and helped by handing the Comabder the tools to kill their father. They were brainwashed to believe that to save the casue and avenge their mothers death he must die. Only years later fiding out their father died due to speaking his voice agist the nazis and for the jews.

Even with their fathers high unaproval they strived in the path of Hiltler and his casue. Both leading highranks and lives. Also learning of the lung canser that slowely and painfully killed their beloved mother. It ate them both alive everyday to know both their parent died slowely and painfully for unjust reason.

Snapping out of his thoughts Kurt let his lonlyness show unwillingly. The empty hallowness showing in his red eyes to the blue eyed boy.

"Then lets explore the grounds together, shall we?" He mummerd, holding a lonley empty hand to the blonde boy.

Efren blinked and looked at the hand for awhile, unsure of what to do. Could this be a trap, another horrible act one of the soldiers was doing to him. He'd seen people get beat to a bloody pulp just for looking up at a soldier, he could only imagine what would happen if he touched one of them. "Sir, a-are you sure you want to be walking around with a jew?" He said, his own words biting at his pride and heart.

That really caught him off, slaping his hand on his knee Kurt laughed out. Happily and loud, not careing who on the camp heard him, A mock tear in his eyes that still shown lonleyness but joy at once. "Don't be afraid of my boy, A jew has never bitten me, and I'm sure your not some rapid one. "

Looking all around Efren scanned to see if anyone had been drawn by the man's laughter. 'What was with this soldier? Was he mad?' He thought to himself as he watched with even moore confusion as he laughed at him. "No sir, I'm not rapid." Slowly he crept along the wall past the man and pushed off it to the other side. "I-I should go. They'll be looking for me if I don't show up for number call."

He said slowly, inching away, not wanting to affend or anger the man by walking away. "B-but one of the guards who patrols around our bunker at this time might be able to show you around more."

Shaking his head enough to show the boy his unhappyness he mumbled something that could not be understood. Looking at the boy he gave a sad smile. "run along then, ...jew." He was clam and sly till the last word. 'jew' in the coldest tone he had ever used in his entire life as a nazi party memeber.

He felt that word like a dagger made of ice in his spine. He'd heard it countless times, but when this man said it he could feel it rock him. Anger, something that he hardly ever felt, and something he was not used to controlling to hold of him in that moment, and he dared utter the word that no one in the camp should ever say, "Nazi." It was hushed and silent like the fluttering of a moth's wings.

Eyes batterd towards the voice in a hushded word. Looking down Kurts eyes closed, sundly turning towards the boy. "I'll be sending for you later. Be sure to have your things collected. " And with that he strode off, the ground seeming to kiss his boots, his power like a light around him, and his jacket tail streaming after the man.

Efren shook and he felt his spirit slip from him for an instant, his feet finding new life as he hurried along out of fear without realizing it, dashing into his barracks and curling up on his bunk for comfort that was not there. "Oh God, what did I do?" He mumbled to himself as others began to drag themselves into the room from working out in the fields.

Stepping into the what was now his comand post he scoffed at the lazy soldiers. Barking comands the slobbly more like a rest station was soon turned into a running office with work really ebing done. Roll calls starting the next day for new head counts and rolls. He was upset, no more like pissed.

He had never in his life wanted somethign so badly, but this boy was already throwing his heart around again, and it was only their second meeting. But the dull beautiful blue eyes hadent left his thoughts since that day 3 long months ago. Never did he think he'd end up contorlling the said camp that held this boy.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning began early, like every morning since he'd arrived at the camp. They were called out for count, then sent to the fields before the sun had yet broken over the horrizon. Efren dragged his tired body in the lines to work, his gardening hoe over his shoulder as they all were marched orderly through the camp ground.

Usually he could take the work being given to them, but with the small amounts of food they were served, and the lack of sleep he had gotten that night, today Efren felt like a corpse moving on weak impulse. He hadn't been able to sleep because the man from yesterday had come for him in his sleep, taunting him and standing above him like a grim reaper in the flesh. But something else about him huanted his sleep. Not so much as a terrifying image, but something charming about him, like a dark handsome devil in the night. Blinking his dull blue eyes he realized he was in the fields, mindlessly plowing away without even thinking about it.

Slaming his fist down he growled. He sent the soldier for the boy last night, but the kid was distracted by some troup nurses and never brought him to the general. It was late and most were alseep either way, so he let it slid. But by time the lazy general arose the work day for jews had begun. Still not used to the hours of the farming camp he growled when reports of Efrens bunk were in working time.

Without his jacket, in nothing but his pants that were nicly tucked into his leather boots and a tucked in tight black mussle tank and his hat, General Gerstein stormed out to the feilds. Standing in the center row and lookign around. all the hunched workersseeming the same. turning to the lt. with him he sneared some questions before looking around again.

His anger and edgerness of heart body and mind kicking him up a notch, whiping his hat off he wiped his brow from the summer country heat, opening his mouth he whisled loudly, catching the workers attetion.

Efren was whiping his forehead with the dirty back of his sleeve, smearing wet dirt across it that mized with his sweat. He had just relaxed and had convinced himself he was forgotten when the whistle sounded. All stood up slightly and turned their heads to see. Efren was standing near the back of the fields, surrounded by two other worker men who'd be picking weeds when he saw the man again.

Cloud 'SOLDIERbait' Strife says (1:54 AM)

His palms got sweaty and his heart sped up to increased speeds that made his hands go numb and he dropped the gardening hoe he'd been holding, others around him not noticing as all their eyes fixated on the general infront of them. "no..."

Smirking at the fear they all had at the site of what everyone already knew as the new leader. It had spread over night he was a cold ruthless and mercyless man who could kill at a eyelash blink. Letting his teeth show in a sneer, he put his hat back on his head and titlted it back to see better. One hand on his hip, the other on his custom blade that was black and red as him.

Calling out in a loud and powerful voice he said "I'm General Kurt Gerstein. I am this camps new boss as is being spread among you jews. " yet jews was not as cold as it had been to Efren. Red eyes blank, dead and hallow. "There will be many changes around here. Many of the livestock hands will be shifted to feils and some of you hard feild workers will be moved to the barn for new work. Don't want you getting comfy and all." He sneered, with a laugh, a lt. laughing with him. "I need BLAHBLAHSOMEJEWISH NAME, to come forward, along with Efran P-(forgot how to spell it.)." He said sterinly the kidding in his tone dead.

Efren's legs went to jelly and he found his body refused to move. He didn't really want to move either. But soon eyes of people who knew who he was were turning to him, and pretty soon he had no choice but to move. He made his way up between the rows of fields toward the general, his head completely down as he watched his feet, avoiding the stern, unmoving eyes of his fellow workers. And also, the red eyes of the general he now neared.

Watching the two aprach he hid his smile. the other younger boy, around 14 was the secrect lover of a general who had recently been transferd. And now this boy would too transfer to be a 'laundry' boy for the man. Kurt was just lucky to stumble in on them the other night on his way to his room, and the inside scoop of soldier jew relationships was given to him. Leading him to have a mission now.

Efren stood before the general, but kept his head low. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the young boy's face next to him. He didn't know him personally, but he'd seen the boy around. But he hadn't seen him until recently. Now that they were both called forward, he wondered why that was.

the general nodded to the boy, which seemed to bring a smile to his face, a hopefully, happy one. Despite the horrible place they were. Turning his heels he started to walk, guns being jabed into the two boys sides to get them walking. Once away from the feilds, the general relaxed, sending the lt and gaurds away, so that the two jews and him walked alone.

"Eljah, I'm sure you know why I called you out." He stated coldly. in which the bright blue eyed cute blonde boy, who could easily pass as a small girl smiled. "Yes sir, I do. And even thought as a jew my words could taint you, I can't thank you enough." Scoffing a blush away Kurt looked at the two, nodding the small boys to look in the dresction of a black parked car.

Where a very handsome brown haired green eyes man stood, smiling sword on the ground in front of him, hands on its handle. In a strong and leadership like pose. He them lifted a hand and becokoned the boy, who looked between him and Kurt. Nodding the boy ran to the other general happily, but stoping and lowering his head, which was just ruffled and lead him into he car that soon left. "Glad thats over with." Kurt huffed, turning towards Efren.

Efren watched with a look of absolute puzzlement as the young boy ran off to the other general, happily so. 'What the..?' Efren shook his head in disbelief, so lost in his own bewilderment he was unaware of the other general now turning his attention to himself. 'Why?' He questioned inside his head as he watched the boy get into the car and leave with the Nazi general.

A horrible thought came to his mind, which he shook off. He'd rather belief he was still asleep and dreaming. That to him seemed more logical then to have a jew and a nazi being close. Slowly he came back to his senses, turning his attention back to the general, slightly jumping when he saw those eyes fixated on him.

Raising an eyebrow the general chuckled. "Yes, it can happen to anyone. Foolishly, but I'm not one to speak." Lifitng a gloved hand and checking for anyone near by, he lifted the boys chin, and once given the clear he pushed his lips agisnt the boys.

Efren's eyes widen until they felt the size of saucers, the general's sudden contact more then frightening. He didn't know how to react. Pulling away could result in punishment, but not doing so could mark him as a homosexual ontop of being a Jew. His mind raced and his eyes darted from side to side, worrying or hoping to see someone else. The feeling were so mixed he was unsure he was still awake.

But soon the warmth and moist lips of the Nazi drew his reeling mind to a hault, and he soon found himself slipping under the spell. He'd thought those lips would taste like death and war, of blood and metal and rust. But they tasted sweet, intoxicating, and his hands were hard to keep at his side.

His leather clad hand held the boys chin up, their heigh diffrence proving to be a real bother to the comander. His eyes remained open through most of the lip attack, but the sweet taste of the jewish boys lips overtook him. His blood red eyes sliding shut, as he walked forward pushing the boy roughly to an ajacent warehouse building. Scarlling he bite the boys lower lip, demanding acess to the moist entrence of his virgin lips. The lips he'd soon come to claim as his alone.

His tounge penetrating the mouth, as his hands busied themselfs, one holding the face, check in plam. the other griping at his small fragie hips.

He felt himself being moved backwards somewhere in the back of his mind, but he was too preoccupied with the taste of the general's lips to noticed until the hard surface of the building was on his back. His eyes opened slightly to slits at the sound of the scarl, only a moment passing for him to question it until the pain struck his lip. a sharp moan was wrenched out and he felt his knees nearly give way under him, having to regain himself and press his back father into the wall to stay upright. The force of the kiss should have scared him, made him worry, but deep down he loved it. Loved being forced, love the danger, loved the sinful delight of this Nazi's hands on him and his hot toungue penatrating his mouth.

It was all so horrible, yet so memorizing.

Chuckling to the weakness in the boys knees Kurt growled lustfully. His right hand sliping from the beautfiul dirt stained face, creaseing coverd skin as it went down. The left hand now sliping under the unfitting sleep wear like top. His metals clinking on his jacket as his shoulders moved shifted. A tight panthed leg slipping between the boys, pressing hard; yet also giving a perch or sorts for the weak jew to lean down on.

Their tounges still at battle, the cold metal building slowly warming form the body heat and heat generating from the lustly passion between the forbidin lovers. Not only for their diffrences in social standings, but also for their sex, and step on the lifes totem pole.

Efren felt the leg go between his and moaned uncontrolably into the kiss, loosing what little power he had and giving way to the complete force of the Nazi commander, his hips jutting forward causing him to grind downwards every so slightly on the leg, hardly noticable except for a few rougher jerks here and there. He felt his body going weaker and his eyes begin to blur, the warmth of the devil's hands carassing him in places his God would never permit. He'd allowed the demon to go this far with him, the same demon who'd brought his people here to suffer. And yet even as he had to titled his head back and stoop up some to reach the commander, he felt almost human with him. Not like a Jew, a target, but a sinful love.

The gloved hands were making no waste on their pulling the pants down sligtly on the boy, leg still grinding him. Though very faint, the comander could feel the jerks the small boy made, causing a wicked smirk to potral his features. Red eyes glowing down at him lust and controlling desires. Almost as if it was just his lover, and not a jew he very may be forced to kill one day. The thought bothered him, but it wasent the time for him to think such foolish things, right now he could kill the boy if he wanted, for giving in to him.

His insides, and own member told him to do other wise. He snarled, his hand snatching at the boys dick, clasping it and tugging roughly but pleasurably. His mouth pulling away to latch onto the think neck. The taste of sweat and tears causeing his own member to twitch. This secnt, itwas driving him mad. Not in the sence of anger as his father put him in after finding out the truth, but in a fit of desire and lust, losing control of his duty. He wanted to engulf himself in its luscious aroma, or rather...in the glaorious hole of the small boy who cause this maddening.

The boy felt his body growing weaker, and something else other then his sense of reason was keeping him from falling flat against the commander and giving into exhaustion. The rough leather of the gloves on his sensative skin made him jerk and start to cry out, only for him to remember where they were, who they were, and what could happen should they be found out.

He bit it off short in a sharp little cry before he felt his legs threaten to go rubbery on him again. His hands moved to the commander's shirt and tried to add some force to it, to push him away, to drive the evil away. But he was weak in his attempt. Not only from hunger and lack of rest, but from his own self acting against him.

His will and religious views is what applied what little force there was, but his own bodies' desires kept any real power being put onto the Nazi. And his logic, his own sense, was torn between the two and just gave up when the lips hit his. "Pl-pl..please...stop...this is- wrong." He choked out in a hushed whisper, fear of a strike reviving itself.

The short and sweet cry cause his leather hadnt o tighten around the boys member. Soon after a small push, which only caused the elder to quirk an eyebrow made him want the boy even more.

_"Any attempt to push me away is useless, jew." _

He snarled, the lust pouring from his words, much to his dislike. He had already left nearly several bite marks on and near the boys neck, the shirt a step away from being torn off in shreds. He knew very well that death could almost touch him if he got caught. But now that the thought passesd his mind he became even more excited if at all possible. It had been about a week since he came to the base, his city whores staying at their brothal. He never did feel 'botherd and hot' with women. Jerking the boy quicker he pushed agisnt the boy.

_"Say a word to another, and your fathers protection will vanish."_

He snarled just as a final jerk pushed the boy over the edge. Stpeeing back slowly to let the blonde slump down. A grin on his face as he let his red eyes trace the boy, the thought of turning him around and penetrating that imaginably tight ass still lingering. Snatchign his chin up, Kurt stole a rought kiss, pulling at the already kiss swollen lips, to bruise them slightly. Ajusting his jacket he stood up straight to his full height, looking down at the jew.

_"Return to your bunk, I'll call for you when I feel the need." _

He laughed walking away. Thought his laugh shook with the release he need to go fulfill. Something holding him back from forceing the boy just yet.

Efren felt his body reacting to the touch of the leather on his member, a place that only felt so wonderfully bad to be touched even once by himself. His neck felt moist and warm with blood and poison from the german's mouth, and his body couldn't help but beg for more as his back arched to the general and his hips bucked up into his touch despite himself.

The threat and rough jerk was what pushed him over the edge and he found his senses temporarily stunned, his vision being bliding by stars and his nerves tingling with the afterglow of the climax. But the mention of his father kept him from enjoying it to it's fullesy potential.

_"M-my father...?" _

He breathed, looking up at the Nazi and struggling to pull back up his worker pants. He watched as the Nazi walked away, laughing, a bitter feeling boiling wre lust once was. He sat in the dirt for awhile feeling sick about himself, before getting up and returning to his bunk later as the sun went down.

He sundly felt the urge to turn and gather the boy in his arms. Send word to give his father the best treat ment he could and lay down the boy, to show him what a real man could do. But he didnt, he couldent turn around. Even with a soul as black as his from betrayal and hurt Kurt kept his blood eyes looking straight as he martched towards the gas chambers to supervize.

As he overlooked matters for the rest of the day he couldent shake his mind off the feelings he was feeling. Feelings..He could snort at that, in fact he did out loud, in a meeting. Casueing the look at him confused. He felt for the boy? That made no sense to him. But he knew that he would go futher then the hell he was bound for anyway, to make sure that boy was his, and soon.

He layed crammed in the cockpit-beds that night, unable to sleep even with the extreme exhaustion for more then just the usual reasons. His mind kept replaying what had happened to him over and over in his head, despite himself. He'd prayed for forgiveness but doubted his God would forgive such vile sins. But he couldn't help himself. The feelings he had for the Nazi were horrible yes, in all forms. But something about that excited him and he couldn't control the urges he felt when he imagined the man on him again, his power and force devouring the boy in the most darkest of flames. But then he'd quickly try to shake it off and forget, to pray and be forgiven. Then a dreadful idea came to his mind, as if his God was answering him with a message - The Nazi said he'd be sending for him.


	4. Chapter 4

He snarled again, smashing the desk with his fist. This was the 5th time today. The gaurds didn't jump this time, they new better then to question or open the door again. A glass had already shatterd across up on his leather boots he snatched his hat and coat before storming out the office in his small villa by the camp.

He made a routine beeline towards the jew boys working space for the day. Even with his shock and fustrastion, his face remained stonic as he noticed a new boy in his place. Causally he asked where the group Efren was in, was located. It seems some sgt tought they would be good for sorting the clothing and things left by gased jews. Not a good job at all for his love...his love? This time his face scrowled as he stormed towards the shower rooms.

Efren hated the smell as soon as he stepped in with the crowd of others condemmed like him. He'd heard mumbles this was what was left behind from the others who used to work alongside them in the fields. As he folded the filthy laundry he looked at the numbers, wondering who'd worn them before their demise. He saw children's face, old men who'd struggled so much harder.

He gulped and bit back tears that would only smear the dirt on his face and continued to work, repeating to himself _"They're in a better place. They're with God now, far from this suffering."_ The clothes still smelled off the people, their sweat and blood and tears and dirt runned deep within these scraps of makeshift uniforms.

He looked down at his own and read the number again, wondering just how many other men wore this before him. His skin crawled with the thought these weren't washed as well, and their suffering was entrenched in these that he wore. But at least the sun could not reach them in here, he though to himself to try and get his mind of numbers and clothes and suffering.

It wasent long till he reached the showers. Curseing loudly in a broken mix of German and chezk. A mixed lauange many had never heard, and due to his vowls and gender of the launage it sounded very treating and dangerious. And to a certin jews, they knew very well who that deep deathly voice beloged too.

The door opened and two nazis steped in, gas mask on, circling around the outside rims of the room, like dogs corraling them out of the showers. Jabbing the uniform clothed jews._ "Out Out!" _They could call in german, Faces unseen, ages unknown. Just more dogs of the nazism.

Efren freezed as he heard the nazi's approached and looked to the other's, only to see the same frozen look of terror he imagined he must have worn. Like looking into a handful of distorting mirrors. He set his work down and followed out with the flood as ordered, trying to stay hidden in the middle for fear of the Nazi rounders, but taking smaller children's places should one of them be in threat

of prodding.

Soon they all stood outside the showers, feirce and deathly looking german sheps snarling and standing on two back legs from the force of pull they had on their chains held by large burly men. Kurt standing angerly next to a large, very handsome gentle but souless spiting image. The words slung at the man. Words higher ups wouldent be afraid to say to Hava. Kurts brother.

_"Hava! This is the most outragious idea you've ever had! __Dog__ handlers, jews? You might as well hand them rifles and keys to Smartass! Their is no END to your madness is there brother?" _

He spat, clearly displeased, and fully aware that the boy who had his upmost attetion could very well be picked out to be bait for the snarling dogs.

_"perfekt Kleinen ein(perfect little one), you need not fret. I trust you with the best judgment to pick the bones for my pets. "_

He smiled, ruffling the soft black locks on the hatless comander. The jews must have been to scared to even shake. Here standing before them was the camps comander, and his comander next to him. Hava the comander of almost 24 camps alone. The near legand himself, and older brother to Kurt. Their raven black hair matched, cut diffrently but the same dirty shade. But as Kurts eyes were blood red, Havas were a beautiful green. Rummored Kurts eyes were stained with the blood of his brothers dirty work. Which many knew that he was the best chess peice Hava had. He stoped at nothing to please his older brother.

Efren saw the man from before and his eyes turned to crystal ice as his blood and body froze over, his whole sense of being and existance shaken by the sight of him. The dogs snarling on either side of the small pack was enough to bring him back to life, of course, and he and the others pushed to the center the smaller boys and elderly men. His dull blue eyes, like a reminder of the lifeless way they all lived, scanned from the foaming dogs mouth, to the men holding them, to the man he knew as 'his' commander, to the oddly looking man next to him.

("'Pefect little one'? His brother?") He thought in confusion to himself. To see the other ruffle the hair of his feirce attacker, and forbidden love, made an odd feeling quize in his stomach. Like a feeling of seeing a powerful figure being reduced to something lower then the high being you saw them as. The man who was 'his' commander's brother looked like him, but at the same time his eyes and self had a soulless-ness about him. Something even with blood stained eyes his love did not emit.

The larger man laughed, and a real smile emited from Kurts lips, as even he looked up physically to his brother.

_"Hava...You know your word is my comand. How many treats do these 'pets' need."_

He asked. The jews all knowing that soon one or more could be selected as a chew toy and practice for the feirce looking k-9s. The empty souless side of the red eyed man showing. As if he was just a tool.

A smirk coverd Havas lips.

_"Bring me a child, now." _


	5. Chapter 5

He spoke in chezk, a launage well known to the brothers and few gaurds understood. As if the dogs knew they were about to be tested the stoped theri lunging and healed to their masters who at comand would unleash them. Turning to the group, with colder then ice eyes Kurt snarled. His eyes glancing at the boy and his father, but soon darting to a small boy, the mere age of 5 at most. He wasent really worth anything to the nazi's other then a toy to pull the other strings. Tilting his head the boy was yanked from the crowd and shoved to his knees at Havas feet, the dogs dancing on their paws.

Efren froze and saw what was happening, but his mind reeled and he felt nausious. Part of him wanted to rush to the Nazi's feet, to plead and beg and cry for the boy's salvation. Part of him wanted to take his place, offer his flesh instead.

But most of all, the anger and rage he'd only felt tinges of before burned inside him again and inside his silent, stunned raged he made the most horrible vow he could. He vowed to his family, his God, and his people, he'd get revenge.

Even if it ment sullying his body and soul, even if it ment condemming himself to the same hell these men would burn, he'd gladly go if he could drag as many of them with him as possible. He looked to his love, his eyes burning, searching for the soul he'd seen that day. But it wasn't there. ("I promise you, if this boy's blood is shed, I will make your people pay.")

Kurt, as if hearing the whispear from the boy, shot him the sad heartwrentching look that only Efren could seem to understand as a _"I have no choice..."_ Yet to others it was a dead stonic face. His brother, not noticing the exchanged look smiled to the boy, holding a hand out to him. With a sweet voice asking him his name.

The boy follishly took the hand standing up and unknowing sealing his fate as he replied as a regular child his age would. "Confret!" Snarling madly hava lifted two fingers together, a head jerking towards gates that on que were open nearby, A road or 'freedom' being offered.

_"If you, can make it past thoses gates before I release my __dogs__. I'll let you go. If not, well lets see?" _

He smiled, as if offering to play hide and seak. The boy looking between the gate and the dogs. Now affraid for what was happening. Looking to Hava who nodded, he tore off runing, being under the age of ten, he stumbled and was slow. Kurt, who's eyes never left his brothers lifted finger, remainded stonic. The other officers not concerned with anything else but the hand as well waiting.

It droped, seconds after the boy started running, an unfair tactic no one would speak about. The leashes clicked and two year old german shepeard tore after the boy snapping. Witihn a heart beat tearing into the boys flesh, barking happily at the catch as he cried out in pain. Other dogs snaping at the jews who steped forward by reaction.

Efren flinched as he saw the boy being almost tricked into the sick game of these monsters. And as he watched th poor boy take for the gate, he knew in his heart what would happen. He wanted to look away, to tear his eyes to anything but the boy, but something held him there. Something forced him to watched as the dogs were released, to see the soft flesh being ripped and blood soaking the ground as the life went with it.

For all the years to come, even after these nightmares were long gone and erased from history, these lands would never grow again with the blood stainging them. Somethign shattered inside Efren, the sight of the boy's life being taken and the sound of dogs attacking another broke something in him. It would almost reflect in his eyes.

Like they had been fragile crystal and if someone were to stare long enough, they'd see the shattered spider-web etching in the hallowed blue. He felt tears welling up, tears he'd though had dried up long ago with the labor under the sun. When the little boy's eyes went lifeless under the dog's bite he finally was able to look away, only to fixate on the two lead Nazi's.

His sight fluxated and he saw instead two blood soaked men standing there. Devils in the flesh. And deep down somewhere that one would become his target. He could never hope to get to Hitler, the one behind it all. But this one, this leader standing next to his sinful lust, would be his highest goal. Before he died, before he'd let them kill him, he'd get him.

Havas eyes, still souless seemed uplifted as the dogs made the kill and troted back, stoping and looking at Kurt, tails waging. With this Kurt looked to his brother, still lifeless as a tool of destruction_. _

_"Brother?" _

_"They're perfect arent they? Hanzetal and gretels pups, had them trained just for you my little one."_

He purred a finger tilting his brother chin up devilshly, and questionably by others.

_"Keep them with you, name them as you please. Consider it a camp warming gift for you."_

He laughed as his hand ruffled black locks and strolled away, two garurds fully armed fallowed, remaining dogs fallowing.

With two gaurds remaining with the crowd of jews, the two unleashed german shepards stigin at his heals as if they couldent breath without his comand. He then looked up, red eyes looking at all the frozen jews, locking with Efrens, a flood of life coming back to him. Pain swallowing his features, as if tired from a long walk.

_"To the bunks!" _

He snarled, his eyes still locked on Efren.

_"You, Fallow me." _

He barked pointing to him, the dogs steping forward as if almost sent to attack. "Heal." He snarled, treating the dogs, they say, tails wagging in a happy sense diffrent from the happyness from kill.

Efren frowned viible, but not enough to stand out as hatred. His flesh still shook slightly with fear as he stepped forward some to the commander, his eyes never leaving the dogs_. "I'll be getting you too."_ He thought bitterly as he aproached Kurt.

_"Y-yes sir?" _

His being still retained itself some, the fear of the Nazis never going away.

Hiding his regret slightly he lifted his head to the boy. Eyes looking away to watch the other jews turn the conner headed towards their bunks. Soon only them and the dogs stood alone. The dogs sniffing him happily. Once they were from ear shot he sighed.

_"You know my reasons jew. Yet __you still plan to answer my call__?"_

Efren lowered his head and shoulders, keeping his eyes on the ground, dust rolling over his bare feet and the commander's boots.

_"It's not my place to know, sir. I need only obey and work." _

He remarked, refrainging from cocking a brow at the dogs' odd behavoir.

Scowling, letting his emotions show. A tension settling into his head he knew was builind again from morning.

_"Cut the shit jew. I have eyes, half blind as I may be. I can see your actions and tense shoulders as you speak to me..." _

He half barked. Not relizing the slip in his personal side.

Efren slowly raised his head to meet his eyes, his temper, which he'd never had before coming here, becoming a horrible demon of his own that nagged him in the back of his mind.

_"Fine. I'll 'cut the shit' if that's what you want, COMMANDER." _

He bit, trying to hold his toungue to the best of his ability.

_"If you want to treat me as an equal when it's just us I'll be happy to oblige, Nazi." _

He hissed the last part, strainging witht he wrod through his teeth.

_"No matter what hell you put me through I'm only yours in body. And once you were my flesh beyond it's limits you will lose everything you have over me. So do as you wish. But I swear I will never forgive what you just allowed to happen."_

It was then a faint smile pulled to his lips. _"Thats a promise of treat to my life, or my brothers. I'll take that into notes." _

He snarled, the dogs senseing and becoming agitated, unwilling but ready to strike the boy if comanded.

_"What I just Allowed to happen, very well saved the lifes of every man and child at this camp. My brother was testing my skills. He's very well able to order excusation__of any and all with the twist of a glance. If I had not picked the boy who was dieing of illness, and given him up it is certin you would have all be in thoses showers soaking in gas." _

He spat. The truth leaking from the seams. It was cold and unrelastic but it was such test he was forced to take by his only flesh.

Efren winced and drew up his nose at the words spat to him, turning his head to the side to avoid the Nazi's venom.

_"Justify it anyway you want, but that boy had a life and if it wasn't for your people and your actions in the first place he wouldn't be here and have to die. He would be safe at home getting care from a doctor. None of us would have to inhale gas, and none of us would have to suffer under your's and your brother's thumb."_

He spelled out, almost as if convincing himself as well that he was right to hate the man before him, even if his flesh still ached for him. He'd have to force himself to hate this one. Remember the boy's life in the grounds, and aim for the brother, he told himself.

His heart twisted but his face remaind empty.

_"You may be right, but you may also be wrong. I can't answer that one. But I made a promise to my father, if my postion is not at risk, I will help the strong and take down the weak early so their suffering would be short. " _

His hand cupped the boys face, after a quick survalince he stole the lips, not allowing any restience.

Efren twitched, his fists clamped tightly at his sides. He wanted to fight, to pound the toned chest of the Nazi, to beat him, to hate him. But he wanted this too, wanted to taste him and drink hima nd have him inside his body. He hated himself for it, for liking it, and also for not allowing himself to enjoy it. He refused both, and stood cold like a statue.

Instead he let his mind wonder on the thought that this man's father actually sided with his people, and he felt a slight tinge of comfort, and even happiness, to know someone on the other side cared.

The kisses and lip assult on the boy went on for what seemed hours in the short minutes.


End file.
